


Talks, Secrets, and Confessions

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is an idiot until he's not, Frustrated Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is in love with Blaine but he's already taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks, Secrets, and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note: By the way, Blaine's boyfriend is not an evil guy. I actually like Sebastian's character which is why I wrote him up. One more thing, Blaine and Rachel are siblings and their parents are Leroy and Hiram Anderberry.

"Kurt, sit down and tell me how your life is going?" Leroy Anderberry told him as Kurt came into the Anderberry's living room to find Rachel. Finn, Rachel, and him were riding to their Junior Prom. Kurt was sent into the Anderberry’s house to pick up Rachel because Finn had to return a phone call from a nervous Puck who was taking Quinn to the prom and planned on asking her to be his girlfriend.

"I would like to but we don't have that long. Finn is getting impatient and Blaine's date is supposed to be here to pick him up." Rachel answered her father before Kurt could speak.

"Nonsense, you have time. Finn will be on the phone for a while. So Kurt, Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Leroy asked him once Kurt had sat down.

"Papa, don't ask him a question like that." Rachel told her father.

"No. The population of gay teenage boys in Ohio is already very low and when I do find one, they're either taken or not interested in me or both." Kurt says.

"What about Blaine then? You two would make such a nice couple. I have been saying that since you guys were in the 7th grade." Leroy told Kurt.

"Leroy, Get in here; your son is freaking out up here. He needs you." Hiram Anderberry called out to his partner of 20 years and his husband of around 2 years. 

"Be right back." Leroy said as he went to go check on his teenage son, Blaine.

"Kurt, how are you?" Rachel asked her best friend once she had shut the door behind her father and made sure no one was listening in.

"I'm good, Rachel. You know that." Kurt answered.

"Don't give me that, I know you too well." Rachel said.

"I'm not doing good right now. I do not have a date to the last social event of our junior year and I'll just be a third wheel to my brother and his girlfriend. It sucks! On top of that information, I'm in love with my best friend who I know does not feel the same way." Kurt said frustrated with himself and the loathing self pity he was feeling.

"Kurt, I do love you but I am dating your brother." Rachel said.

"Rachel, why is it you can always make me laugh?" Kurt answered her.

"That is what best friends are for." Rachel told him.

"In case you forgot, Rachel; I'm gay. You're a girl and the best friend I was referring to is your brother." Kurt said.

"Blaine, my curly haired, dorky younger brother." Rachel asked not believing him. Blaine was her dorky twin brother and Kurt was her glamorously fashionable best friend. The two just did not mix in her mind except for being close friends.

"Yes, Blaine, your twin brother; the one with the adorably messy curly hair and mesmerizing mocha brown eyes. The one who is obsessed with Harry Potter, Katy Perry, and bow ties. The one whose arms I long to be in. The one whose l..." Kurt started to say.

"Kurt, snap out of it. I refuse to listen to my best friend day dream about my brother. It's just gross!" Rachel said. Before Kurt could retort, a knock on the door sounded.

"Rachel, dad said to tell you Finn is tired of waiting." Blaine appeared at the now open door to tell them.

"Thanks Blaine, I'll go tell Finn he can come in since I know dad and papa will and pictures before we leave." Rachel said.

"I'll be right back, Kurt." she said as she left.

"How have you been, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Good," Kurt answered him blushing.

"So, I hear that you have a boyfriend now." Kurt said.

"Yes, I do." Blaine answered him as his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Kurt but I have to take this. It's Sebastian, he is supposed to be coming by to pick me up for the prom."

"I understand." Kurt told him.

"That's all you can say. You stand here blushing and you come up with a stupid comment asking him about his boyfriend. Like, you actually really care about his boyfriend." Kurt said out loud to himself after Blaine had left the room.

"Kurt, Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, they say." Rachel re-entered the room with Finn to tell her best friend."If I'm going insane, it's because of your brother." Kurt told her.

"Bro, calm down." Finn tried to comfort his normally calm, cool, and collected step-brother.

"I can't, I love Blaine and when I told him how I felt, he ignored me and started dating someone else. He has the gall to act like everything's all right between us. Like I didn"t confess my heart's desire to him only to have him crush them by completely ignoring them. " Kurt ranted. 

"Kurt, I hate to say it considering I have always wanted you two together but maybe you should just try to move on. My son obviously is being immature and tactless about this." Hieam Anderberry said as he walked in the room. " I know I should, it's just hard to move on when I have to see him almost daily and remember his reaction." Kurt said. 

"Hi guys, what's happening here?" Blaine asked when he had gotten off the phone and once again walked into the living room.

"Nothing." Finn answered quickly.

"Okay." Blaine said.

"Who was on the phone, son?" Leroy Anderberry asked his son.

"Just Sebastian. He was telling me that he couldn't make it tonight as usual. I finally broke up with him, though." Blaine answered.

"Over the phone, that's a little harsh son."

"Actually, we broke up 3 weeks ago. I just wanted a date to the prom, stupid I know." Blaine told them.

"Why did you break up?" Rachel asked her brother.

"I'm interested in someone else and that's not fair to anyone." Blaine answered looking right at Kurt when he answered him.

"Now that everything is settled, Shouldn't we be heading to the prom now? We are already going to be 10 minutes late." Kurt said not wanting to hear about Blaine and his new love. It was hard enough seeing him so happy with Sebastian; he couldn't stand to see it for a second time. There was only so much his heart could take.

"Yeah, we should." Finn answered him.

"Agreed but first can I speak to Kurt." Blaine asked.

"Later Blaine, okay." Kurt answered.

"No, this can't wait anymore." Blaine said.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you! I know that I was so stupid when you told me how you felt and I didn't respond." ." Blaine exclaimed. " "That's all good and everything but it's too late. I will not be someone's second choice regardless of my feelings for him." Kurt told him as he huffed in indignation at Blaine's proclamation. "Second choice, you are not my second choice." Blaine tried to defend himself. "I told you that I loved you and you never responded. Now, that Sebastian guy didn't work out, you apparently love me now. Love doesn't work like that!" Kurt said. I knew that I had feelings for you, I was afraid what would happen in the future. Kurt, you are my best friend and I can not imagine a future without you it in some way. I love you and I am deeply sorry that I ever did that to you. I acted without thinking because I was blind by my fear." Blaine explained. 

"Really?" Kurt repeated stunned.

"Yes Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I do love you. Please, say something." Blaine said.

"Blaine, everyone knows how I feel for you. It's no secret but now to hear you finally sharing those feelings. It's hard to believe." Kurt told him.

"This is real, Kurt. I love you, Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"You really are oblivious but that's just another reason why I love you. Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Kurt answered Blaine as they both moved in closer each other. Kurt closed the last few inches between them and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. They both continued kissing for quite a while, just lost in each other. They failed to notice Rachel, Finn, Leroy and Hiram leave the room smiling widely.


End file.
